


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Earth: Final Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-15
Updated: 2001-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Dream A Little Dream Of Me by KarenK

_Dream A Little Dream Of Me_

By KarenK 

An _Earth: Final Conflict_ fanfic 

**Status:** unfinished 

* * *

**PART 1**

Liam Kincaid tossed in his sleep. He'd been having dreams for over a month of a woman he'd never met. The first dream had been of their meeting, and then after that it had been a study of human relationships. This last week had been rather....erotic. His dreams were of a romantic relationship in full drive. He groaned and flung his arm out across the bed. He had dreamt of a chestnut haired, hazel-eyed siren who made his pulse race. 

He headed to the bathroom and stripped before stepping into a cold shower. Suddenly he stood straighter, but not due to the cold water. He felt a warm embrace and hands stroking him. He looked around but found no one; the problem was whoever his phantom lover was, she was causing all kinds of problems to his anatomy. 

Stepping out of the shower, he threw on a robe as he searched the apartment. He stood in his bedroom, confused, as he had been unable to find anyone in the apartment. He realized with surprise that something, or someone, was removing his robe and he felt feathery delicate kisses being placed on his chest and looked frantically around for who it could be. Soon however a feeling came over him that made him forget about wanting to find out what was happening to him. As he felt warm kisses and caresses as his phantom lover led him to the bed and then all thought was gone. 

* * *

Elizabetha Roarke stretched and smiled as she remembered the dream last night about the tall, brown haired, blue-eyed fantasy lover. At thirty-four, she was a virgin by choice because she felt she could only sleep with a man who would possibly be with her for the rest of her life. She sleepily remembered how she had kissed her dream lover's chest before leading him to bed and blushed slightly at the thought of what she'd done. 

Suddenly, her stomach objected and she raced to the bathroom where she became violently ill. She wiped her mouth afterwards and then looked at herself in the mirror. Disarrayed chestnut hair and hazel eyes stared back at her. Her lips seemed swollen as if she'd been kissed soundly and it brought her thoughts back to her dream lover. She quickly roused herself, showered, and dressed before making a call to the doctor. He could take her if she came right away, so she headed out the doctor's office. 

After numerous tests and a waiting period, the nurse told her the doctor would see her in his office. What he had to tell her surprised her more than anything ever could. 

Elizabetha stumbled from the doctor's office wondering how a woman who had never had sex was pregnant. She smiled to herself as she placed her hand on her stomach. Whatever the reason, someone had given her a gift. Children were a most precious gift and the only thing she missed about not being sexually active was the chance to have children. 

She wasn't paying attention where she was going and bumped into someone. When she looked up to apologize to the man her eyes widened with shock. It was her fantasy lover in the flesh. She gasped and fainted as she was caught in the arms of Major Liam Kincaid. 

Liam took her to Doctor Curzon, concerned for the woman's health, not to mention his sanity. He hadn't expected to meet his phantom lover on the street. When Doctor Curzon came out, she looked at Liam with a question written all over her face. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" she chided. 

"Tell you what?" he asked in response. 

"That you were sexually active. I could have given you some advice." 

"I'm not sexually active," Liam replied. 

"Then explain to me how the woman in my exam room is pregnant with a child who carries two human DNA strands and one Kimeran DNA strand?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her. Liam's legs wobbled under him and he sat down. 

"You're sure?" His voice quavered. 

"I even checked the DNA; did a paternity test three times. Kincaid, there is a 99.9% chance that you're the daddy. Want to know what the sex is?" 

Liam looked up at her stunned, he nodded numbly as he tried to come to terms with the fact that he was going to be a father to a child that he had no memory of conceiving. "Well, make sure the blankets are blue, Liam, and start thinking of boy's names," Doctor Curzon told him. She laid a hand on his shoulder and then turned and left him to come to terms with the news. 

Liam left the office and wandered a while before entering the Flat Planet Cafe. He was glad to see Augur and Lily, as well as Renee. He was also glad to see the place was otherwise empty. He sat down on a stool. 

"Earth to Liam, Liam, come in," teased Augur. 

"I'm going to be a father," Liam blurted out. 

"How?" asked a stunned Renee. 

"Renee, don't tell me I have to tell you about the birds and the bees?" teased Augur and ducked as both Lily and Renee took playful swipes at him. Liam explained how he'd met a young woman who'd fainted and how Doctor Curzon had told him about the pregnancy and DNA. He left out the bit about the dreams and so forth. 

"So Sandoval's going to be a grandfather?" Augur asked. 

"Couldn't happen to a nicer guy," Renee said sarcastically. Liam knew Renee's feelings on Sandoval, so he ignored her comment. 

"I'm going to have a son and I don't know the mother." 

"How could you not know the mother?" Lily asked. 

"Yeah, Liam, the last I heard the only way to get someone pregnant was in person, at least the fun way," said Augur. 

"I know her, but....I mean....oh, never mind," he said confused, and realized trying to explain it was just making him more confused. "I'll see you guys later." Liam got up and left, needing to be active to work through the news that had tossed his world upside down. 

He returned to the hospital to see if the woman was still there. He found her still in the exam room and was glad to see she was awake. 

"Hello, I Liam Kincaid," he introduced himself. 

"I'm Elizabetha Roarke, Mr. Kincaid, glad to finally meet you," she responded shyly. They began talking and they were both surprised to find they had both began similar dreams at the same time. 

Before he realized it, he was at the Embassy with her. Zo'or and Da'an were talking with Sandoval when they entered. "Major, I'm glad you decided to come to work sometime this decade," said Zo'or snidely. 

Ignoring Zo'or, Da'an turned to Liam. "We were concerned since you didn't call to alert me to your lateness Liam." 

"You were concerned, Da'an," responded Liam. He introduced Elizabetha to Da'an and the others. 

"I'm afraid a little medical emergency of mine kept the Major from being on time," Elizabetha answered as she flushed in embarrassment. 

"Are you all right?" asked a concerned Da'an. 

"Oh, yes, quite fine. But strangely I'm craving chocolate ice cream with a pickle," she said in a puzzled tone. 

Liam grinned. "I can go get it for you." 

"Could you add some hot sauce to it?" she asked absentmindedly. Liam laughed. 

"A most unusual dining request for a human," Da'an said puzzled. 

"Not for one who's preggers," she replied. 

"Preggers?" asked Da'an. 

"She means she's going to have a baby, Da'an," Liam explained. 

"Congratulations on your child to you and your husband," Da'an said. 

"I'm not married, but Liam and I thank you." 

Zo'or, Da'an, and Sandoval stood straighter in shock as they looked between Liam and Elizabetha. 

"Yes, Da'an, I'm reproducing. Scary isn't it?" he asked playfully. 

"Absolutely, terrifying Major," responded Sandoval, but Liam caught the hint of amusement in his eyes. He also saw something else, maybe a hint of softening? 

"If you're nice Sandoval, we may name him Ronald," quipped Liam. 

"A male? He will be very lucky to have you as a father Liam," said Da'an. 

"Thank you, Da'an," he said softly. "Why don't we get you something to eat," he told Elizabetha. After talking a few more minutes with Da'an, he took Elizabetha to his office, stopping along the way to give a volunteer the request for food. The volunteer looked at him strangely but nodded and hurried away. Liam sat at his desk after settling Elizabetha in a chair. 

"Well?" she asked. 

"Well what?" 

"What happened here? My dream you experienced, do we have our own personal little commonality going on here or what?" 

"I have no idea." 

"Great, then we're in the same boat. Oh, by the way, his name is Christopher." At Liam's puzzled look she put her hand on her stomach. "The baby is Christopher, all my life I knew Christopher would be important to me, now I know why." 

"Christopher Kincaid sounds good to me," Liam answered. 

"You can give him a middle name if you want," she offered. 

"Beckett. Christopher Beckett Kincaid, that's an excellent name. Beckett's my mother's maiden name and I'm wishing right now she was still alive anywhere but my memory so I could ask her advice. She was Irish and knew about runes and such and could of helped to figure this out." 

Elizabetha smiled gently and came over to Liam laying a comforting hand on Liam's shoulder. Liam stood and the attraction between them was obvious. So obvious he couldn't resist a kiss. He leaned in, wanting to try her lips in flesh and blood instead of the phantom version. She moaned as he kissed her passionately, and he answered with a moan of his own as they were quickly swept up in their feelings. 

"Isn't that how you got into this situation in the first place?" 

Tearing his mouth from hers, Liam saw Sandoval standing in his office doorway. 

* * *

"If you would excuse....?" Sandoval asked. With a look towards Liam, who nodded it was okay, Elizabetha started towards the door. Suddenly, she leaned over grabbing her stomach and she gasped out loud. "Are you all right?" Sandoval asked in a concerned tone. 

_He was almost handsome when he wasn't trying to be the meanest person alive,_ Elizabetha thought to herself. 

"Yes, I'm fine, it's the baby," she grinned and proceeded to take hold of Sandoval's hand and lay it against her stomach. He was about to pull back when he felt a dull thud against his hand and realized it was the baby kicking. He stared in wonder as the baby continued to kick against his hand, almost as if he or she needed the contact as much as he did. 

Liam smiled at Sandoval's reaction, feeling happy that at least his father got this little interaction and enjoyment from the grandchild that he might never have known was his. 

"Major, I...." Sandoval was at a loss for words. 

"Liam, come here, and feel it for yourself," she whispered excitedly. 

Sandoval stepped aside as Liam came over to them and placed his hand on her stomach. "No here," Sandoval said and moved Liam's hand a few inches. Liam was about to say he didn't feel anything when a very strong thump banged against his hand. 

"He's going kick his way out of me," she joked. 

"You're happy about it being a boy?" asked Sandoval. 

"I knew I was pregnant with a boy even before the doctor told me. I just had a feeling and I've always trusted my feelings." Suddenly, she grasped out and bent over with a look of pain. "Liam!?" she cried out in panic and Liam took her into his arms before racing to the portal. 

"It's all right, we'll get to Doctor Curzon," he reassured her. Sandoval held her up while Liam dialed the hospital. He was so concerned he didn't realize that Sandoval had come with them. 

When they arrived at the hospital, Doctor Curzon took a gurney and had Sandoval and Liam lay her down on it before rushing her to the exam room. _Odd,_ thought Sandoval, _she looks more pregnant than she had when we'd first met._ He noticed the fearful look on Liam's face, and despite rational thought he felt a connection to this man and a need to comfort him. Liam's head jerked up and he jumped slightly when he heard a scream. 

"She'll be all right," Sandoval told him quietly, somehow feeling inside him that the baby would be all right and so would his mother. 

"Liam we need you," Doctor Curzon told him in a rushed breath before dragging him into the exam room, his father not far behind. Elizabetha was quite obviously pregnant, and in fact she looked like she was full term. 

Sandoval, confused, stood off to the side as nurses raced around him. Suddenly, before he could do or say anything he heard a slap and a baby's healthy wail. A nurse gave the doctor a blanket and she wrapped the baby in it before handing him to Sandoval. He noticed Liam and Elizabetha were a bit busy, so he held the child, who looked up at him with wide eyes. Despite the slime and blood that covered him, he seemed quite alert, in fact too alert. The baby cooed at Sandoval and he smiled. "How are you doing little guy?" he murmured as he felt a warmth flood through him. 

Another slap and another infant's wail caused Sandoval to look up. "Number one's a boy and number two's a girl," crowed Doctor Curzon as she wrapped the baby girl in a blanket and handed her to Sandoval as well. 

"Your hands are a bit full there, Agent Sandoval," said Liam and Sandoval looked up to see a gleam of amusement in Kincaid's eyes. 

"What are their names?" asked a nurse who held a pen and tags for the babies' wrists. 

"The boy is Christopher Beckett Kincaid," said Liam. 

"Christopher Ronald Kincaid," corrected Elizabetha. Liam looked at her, puzzled. "The girl is Siobhan Brianna Kincaid," she told the nurse. Liam smiled at her warmly, feeling his love for her more at this moment then he ever thought possible. 

"Christopher Ronald and Siobhan Brianna it is." The nurse marked it down on the tags and wrapped them around each of the baby's wrists before motioning Sandoval to hand over the babies. Sandoval gave her an argumentative look as he felt suddenly empty at thought of giving the twins up. 

"I'll give them back," she sighed. "I have to weigh, measure and clean them up. Not to mention footprints for their birth certificates." 

Doctor Curzon chuckled. "It's all right, Sandoval, you can help us get mom settled." 

After a bit of work, Liam and Sandoval accompanied Elizabetha to her room. A few moments later the nurse entered with two cribs. In the cribs, freshly bathed and wearing caps, one blue and one pink, were the twins. Sandoval looked at the little girl, so delicate like her mother she seemed almost like an elf, yet she seemed also to have a inner strength that seemed like the strongest the world had ever known. When he turned towards the baby boy's crib he saw the tag. 'Christopher Ronald Kincaid.' Underneath was weight, height, and so forth, but Sandoval's eyes had blurred at the name and seemed intent on worsening. 

He cleared his throat. "I'll leave you to your family, Major," Sandoval said. 

"You are family, Sandoval," said Elizabetha and his head jerked up and their eyes met. "You were there with me when I needed you. That makes you family, and besides, I thought you wanted to visit with your namesake?" 

"Can we count on you to baby-sit?" teased Liam. 

Sandoval grinned slightly and Elizabetha was positive that he was a handsome man, but when he smiled he was downright gorgeous. "Babysitting isn't included in the Companion Protector job description, Major." Liam looked at Sandoval and saw the mischief in his eyes. 

* * *

Liam jerked awake at the touch on his arm and checked on Elizabetha. She was sound asleep in bed and he turned to see Sandoval motioning to him. He followed Sandoval out into the hall. "Major, we have a bit of a problem." He led Liam to a playroom where two little children played. They looked to be about three years old. The girl was a pretty child with silvery blonde hair and eyes so pale a blue they were almost colorless. The boy had brown hair and eyes, but there was something soulful and eternal about him. 

"They're cute but...." Liam didn't understand why he'd been brought here. 

"This is Chris and Siobhan," said Doctor Curzon as she came over to the two men. 

"That's impossible!" Liam exclaimed in shock, then his face changed. His eyes held fear and a great sadness. "Oh no! I did this! My DNA caused...." Liam started in a panic and then seemed to gather himself. 

"Their accelerated growth has nothing to do with either parent, Liam," Doctor Curzon reassured him. Sandoval was confused, there was something he was missing here he was sure of it. "You and Elizabetha have nothing to do with their growth. I've ruled both of you out, but yet there is something that I can't explain that's causing this growth spurts," she said in exasperation. 

Liam looked down at a tug on his pant leg and saw Christopher. "Don't worry, it'll be okay," a plaintive little voice told him. He picked Christopher up in his arms and held him tightly and looked over to see Siobhan staring at them. 

"How do you know?" Sandoval asked Christopher. 

"All will be well, grandpa," Christopher answered, and all three adults in the room stood still in shock. 

"Grandpa?!" Sandoval slumped into a chair as his legs were unable to support him anymore. Siobhan had come over and stood by his side. 

"Ha'gel the Kimeran took your form to mate, and the only woman to survive was grandma Siobhan," said Siobhan. 

Christopher wiggled to get down and came over to his sister. "Daddy has three DNA and one is yours, one is grandma Siobhan's, and the third is Ha'gel's," explained Christopher. Liam stumbled back into a chair, his children only a day old looked three years old and sounded as if they were older than two thousand years. 

"Daddy was worried you'd hate him or hurt him because of who he is, but you won't because you're not evil," said Christopher. 

"You're only grumpy, but your heart is good," said Siobhan. 

"Do you need a nap?" asked Christopher, and Sandoval laughed at the absurdity of it. This small child had finally said something childlike. 

"Who is making you grow? How do you know this?" asked Doctor Curzon. 

"All will be known when it needs to be," said Siobhan. 

A young woman appeared out of nowhere and Liam recognized her. "Daria!" he exclaimed in shock, 

"How are my little angels?" Daria asked smiling. 

The children ran to Daria with cries of joy. "Did you bring us something, Aunt Daria?" Christopher asked. 

"Christopher!" admonished Siobhan. "It isn't polite to ask for something," she said, mangling the word slightly. She let go of the children and held out her hands. 

"Hmm, let me see...." She closed her eyes tightly and a big grin spread across her face. Opening her hands the children saw candy and grabbed them up happily before turning to conspire over what their treats were. "Ahem," said Daria. 

"Thank you, Aunt Daria," they both said in perfect unison before hugging Daria and rushing off to the table. 

Daria strolled casually over to Liam. "Hello tall, dark and wow," Daria teased. 

"Daria, what the hell is the meaning of this!" Liam demanded. 

"I had nothing to do with it, but surely you recognize the name." Daria looked intently at Liam. 

"Roarke?!" Liam slumped back in shock. "Not Karen Roarke?" 

"No, not exactly," she responded, but at Liam's look she stepped back slightly. "Karen Roarke has a history, I know she told you, but did she also tell you she had brothers. Five of them to be precise. AJ, James, Sam, Jameson and Ryan. In her time AJ and James are older, Jameson and Ryan are younger, and Sam, well Sam was a sweet guy," she answered sadly. 

"Was?" asked Sandoval, more confused by the moment. 

"He sacrificed himself to protect innocents, but then as the Ancient One says, death isn't the final chapter. Her eldest brother AJ had a daughter, Elizabetha, and AJ changed his last name to LaVette because of an altercation with his father. To make her way in the world she decided to choose a name that wouldn't bring her father or grandfather to mind because Elizabetha wanted to make her own way. 

"Karen, her aunt, had also wanted to make her own way. Besides, she always had a sort of pretender/chameleon personality from birth. What better way to make her own way and honor the aunt she adored than to take her name?" Daria said as if it were as simple as that. 

"The Ancient One is behind this," said Liam angrily. 

"She has her reasons Liam, which I don't know at the moment, but they've always been for the good. Besides, she likes humanity, they amuse her like nothing else," answered Daria. 

"Oh, gee, thanks, I want an omnipotent whatever being tickled pink by me and my species," complained Liam. 

Daria attempted to hide a smile. "Liam, you're listing yourself with the humans? Well, that does say something." 

"I'm human!" he ground out between his teeth angrily. 

"Two thirds of you is anyway. Ha'gel certainly does good work." Daria looked him over with a definite sexual feeling to it. 

"I'm not a toy put together by Ha'gel," Liam said, barely controlling his anger. 

"No you're not, but then again a fella can't miss but be gorgeous with the source material you've had," Daria said as she turned her lecherous gaze on Sandoval. 

"Would someone please explain what the hell is going here?!" demanded Sandoval. Liam sighed, unable to handle what was going on. Daria looked at Doctor Curzon, who quietly explained to Sandoval about how Siobhan had met up with Ha'gel, thinking him to be Sandoval. She proceeded to explain the joining and how Siobhan had given birth after nine hours. The child had been born and all memory of Liam had been removed. Liam noticed however, Doctor Curzon avoided any mention of the Resistance. 

"Who took Liam and erased Siobhan's memory?" Sandoval asked angrily. Doctor Curzon looked up at Liam. 

"I don't know, but I do know I was handed over to two people who tended me with a great deal of love for the short time I was a child. I grew rapidly into the person you see today but I'm only three years old," Liam explained. 

"Who were they?" asked Sandoval. 

"My mother was Lily Marquette." 

Sandoval sank back into the chair he'd just risen from as much from the news as from the look on Liam's face. Without realizing, it he'd hurt the woman who'd been there for his son when neither he nor Siobhan could have been. He felt the guilt wash over him in heavy waves and found it slightly difficult to breath. 

"Your....foster father?" He couldn't bring himself to call the man Liam's father because that was his right, even if he'd screwed it up royally. 

"Marcus Deveraux," Liam said and waited for Sandoval to make the connection. He placed his face in his hands ashamed at what he was learning. 

"Marcus Deveraux? As in Augur?" Sandoval asked in a quavering voice knowing it was the man he was thinking of and another victim of his and Zo'or's insanity. Sandoval couldn't take it anymore and left the room in a hurry. 

Liam started after him, but Daria stopped him. "He'll tell Zo'or!" Liam said panicked as he glanced quickly at the children. 

"No he won't," Daria answered cryptically. 

* * *

**PART 2**

Sandoval nearly missed being hit by a car as he crossed the street to his car. He was unaware of it or anything else that was happening around him. All he saw was the look on Liam's face when he'd told Sandoval Lily had been his foster mother. He was positive he was having a heart attack because of the tightness in his chest. Sandoval laughed quietly, _You have to have a heart to have a heart attack, and you don't have one Ronald,_ he thought to himself. 

His eyes blurred again, this time the emotion wasn't joy, but grief and fear at the thought that he had irreparably damaged his chance at being a father to his son. It was strange to have a fully-grown son and yet the brief health scare he'd had told him that Liam had cared for him despite everything he'd done to his son. Liam had given blood knowing that it might have exposed him to Zo'or. Knowing that it could mean being caged in a lab for the rest of his life at best, at worst being dissected. 

He'd loved his father enough to risk his own safety, and or life, despite all the evil Sandoval had done to him in the last three years. He also was the only piece he had left of Beckett, the woman he'd loved but had been too afraid to do anything about it. It wasn't as if his life was safe enough for a lover. Sandoval shivered at the memory of how his dead wife Deedee had been brought back and used against him. She turned out to be involved willingly and it had nearly killed him. To know Siobhan might have been hurt or killed because of her association with him was something he knew he couldn't live with. 

To acknowledge Liam would mean losing that last piece of Beckett that survived. Not to mention what existed of him when he died -- correction -- he'd died a long time ago. Liam was what was good and honorable and it was obvious, at least to Sandoval, that Beckett's DNA influenced Liam much more than his own. For that, he sent a silent prayer of thanks to heaven. 

* * *

"Liam!" came a terrified scream. Kincaid turned to see both of the children curled in balls and having what seemed like spasms. Suddenly they both appeared to be growing. Their bodies stretched out and changed as they aged. When the spasm was over, Liam found himself looking at a pair of six-year-olds. 

Both children sat up and looked at their father questioningly. It was as if they didn't understand why Doctor Curzon had been so terrified by what to them was a natural process. The children stood and raced from the room and Liam chased after them with Curzon on his heels. It wasn't until he arrived at Elizabetha's room that he noticed Daria was missing. She had probably vortexed out in an attempt to get away from his questions. Liam knew she knew more then she was admitting. He'd deal with her later; right now the twins were his main concern. Liam opened the door that the twins had disappeared into and stopped with shock. 

Curzon arrived moments later shaking him out of his shock. Both of the twins had climbed into their mother's bed and each lay on a side of her nestled against her body. He sat on the bed and stroked Chris' leg, which was tucked against Elizabetha, and he was sucking his thumb in a frightened way. Siobhan, on the other side, had her head resting on Elizabetha's chest and her eyes were round with fear as she looked at Liam. 

Chris whimpered. "Momma's heart's bad," said Siobhan and placed her hand on the left side of Elizabetha's chest and placed her head back down on top of it. Elizabetha's body suddenly jerked and she began to have a spasm. Curzon passed Christopher to Liam as a nurse who'd raced into the room passed Siobhan to him. Liam stopped breathing when he heard the heart monitor flatline. 

"Code Blue!" Doctor Curzon yelled and more nurses and doctor's entered the room. One of the nurses quietly rushed Liam and the children from the room, closing the door in their faces. 

"Momma!" wailed Christopher and began to sob as Siobhan hugged his leg with a death grip, cutting off the circulation. 

He knelt down by the children. "Don't be afraid, your mother's going to be just fine," he told Chris as he took the little boy by the shoulders. The boy looked at him as if he didn't know quite whether to believe his father or not and then burst into loud sobbing. Liam took the twins in his arms and headed out of the hospital. He noticed the looks of sympathy thrown his way but what he could only assume were parents. 

He placed the twins in the front passenger seat and drew the seatbelt across them. The crying was bad but he could take that compared to the quiet terror that Siobhan was giving him. He drove to the Flat Planet and brought the twins inside. 

"Liam?" asked Lily as she immediately took Christopher in her arms in an attempt to comfort him. 

"I can't...." Liam felt as if his heart was about to burst and he handed Siobhan over to Renee before turning and striding rapidly out to his car. Augur followed and found Liam leaning against the car door trying to breathe. 

"Liam?" He placed a comforting hand on his foster son's shoulder. Liam turned to the smaller man and began to cry. Augur awkwardly took Liam into his arms and comforted him the best he could. 

"I can't lose her Augur,' he told the man. 

"You won't." 

"How do you know?" 

"The universe couldn't be that cruel," was the only answer Augur could give. Liam filled Augur in on everything that had been occurring including the shared dreams. Liam turned to go. "Liam?" Augur began. 

"I have to go, Augur," he answered and got in the car and drove away. He looked after Liam in shock and then turned back to the Flat Planet. He was trying to understand what Liam had told him. 

* * *

Liam returned to the hospital to find Elizabetha on a ventilator, and although he appeared to be listening to Curzon's explanation of what had happened, he wasn't hearing a word she'd said. After Curzon had reassured him and left, he entered the room. 

Kicking off his shoes, he curled up next to her in a similar position to the one Christopher had been in. He drew some of her hair to his nose and took a deep breath as his eyes misted over. A coma, Curzon had said, that meant she was still in there and he only had to find a way to reach her. He tried to relax and make himself doze off. They had had shared dreams before, why not again? All he had to do was find out how they'd done it. He kept trying to fall asleep, but his concern for Elizabetha made it impossible for him to relax. He stared at the wall frustrated at being unable to fall asleep. How could he reach her in his dreams if he couldn't fall asleep so he could dream?! 

* * *

The next morning, Sandoval returned to work wearing the same clothes he had worn the day before and a five o'clock shadow. Da'an looked at him, concerned by the agent's appearance. A volunteer arrived and hurriedly whispered something to Sandoval who then rushed past Da'an without a word. Da'an tracked down the volunteer and asked him what he'd told Agent Sandoval. The volunteer shocked and concerned him with the news that a doctor had called to say that Elizabetha Roarke had had a heart attack and slipped into a coma. Liam would be staying by her for the foreseeable future. Sandoval had told the volunteer to talk to another agent about arranging not only a replacement for Liam, but for himself as well. He finished by telling the volunteer that if they needed to reach either him or Liam they would both be with Elizabetha Roarke. When the volunteer had asked about Zo'or, Sandoval had responded by spitting out "To hell with Zo'or." 

Sandoval arrived at the hospital room and saw Liam curled next to Elizabetha. He didn't even look up at Sandoval's arrival and the hollow look in his eyes caused Sandoval to fear for Liam's sanity. "Liam?" He placed a hand on his son's shoulder, only to have it shrugged off. It caused Sandoval's heart to break that during his time of need, his son wanted nothing to do with him. 

He stepped outside and paced back and forth a few moments in front of the door. He stopped and punched the wall. "That does a lot of good,' a soft voice murmured and he turned to see Lily Marquette. 

"Captain Marquette...." he trailed off. 

"Our son needs us," was all the response Lily gave him before pushing the door open and gently shoving him into the room. He heard her intake of breath at the sight of Liam and silently agreed that "their" son did need them. "Liam?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and Sandoval was glad to see it wasn't just him his son was flinching away from. 

* * *

"Augur, what are you feeding these kids?" asked a stunned Renee. 

"Ice cream never hurt anyone Renee." She had taken them with her to work in hopes that while they were babysitting they could also research the children's rapid growth and possible medical cures for their mother. 

"No, but ice cream generally isn't given for breakfast," she replied. Augur shrugged and grinned at her, when Renee returned her focus to the children Christopher was watching her intently. His brown eyes were big with curiosity and he had a dried smudge of chocolate on his cheek. He was so adorable she just wanted to cuddle him. Yet there was something unbelievably ancient and frightening about those wide brown eyes. Siobhan sat and stared at her melting ice cream, which Renee noticed was a difference from her brother, who had attacked his with the gusto you'd expect from a young child. 

"Sweetie? Are you sick?" Renee asked as she crouched down and brushed the silver blonde bangs out of Siobhan's eyes. Siobhan shook her head then dropped her spoon and began to cry. "Oh, honey," Renee whispered softly. Siobhan climbed into Renee's lap and Renee rocked her as she crooned soothingly to the upset child. 

"Hello, mister," said Christopher. Renee turned to see Joshua Doors, her boss at the door. 

"Renee?" he asked questioningly, and Renee rose with Siobhan still in her arms. 

"It's a long story, but a friend had a medical emergency and he needed someone...." she trailed off. 

To her surprise, Siobhan held her arms out to Joshua and he took her into his arms, hugging her tight. He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped her red eyes gently. Then he put it to her nose. "Blow," he told her. She did and he looked at her, surprised. "You can blow harder then that," he teased her. She made a loud noise to fake a big noisy blow. "Miss Palmer, I believe I hired you to work, so get to work and I'll take care of your visitors." Joshua held his hand out to Christopher, who ran over and took hold of his hand and left with Joshua and Siobhan. 

Renee had worked with Augur all day, only stopping to check on Joshua and the children. She had told him about what had happened with Liam and the children. She knew that Joshua would understand. Even though she knew the children were doing fine, she couldn't help her need to check on them through the day. The last time she checked, Joshua was on the floor of his office wrestling with a pair of giggling children. He was exclaiming that the twins were bullies as he pretended he couldn't get out of the hold the twins had on him. 

Renee had turned back to the hallway and leaned against the wall. She cried at the injustice of life, it should be Liam and Elizabetha in there, but instead she was in a coma and Liam was as close to one as a grieving loved one could be. She took out her handkerchief and wiped at her eyes. She cleared her throat and got ready to return to Augur when she noticed Christopher watching her intently. 

"Momma will be all right, and so will daddy,' he told her before pivoting on his heel and racing into the office to dive-bomb Joshua. 

Joshua had told Renee she could work as long as she wanted to. He was taking the twins home with him since he had plenty of room. He'd feed them and put them to bed and if she wanted to she could come pick them up. She had thanked him profusely and kept asking if it wasn't too much trouble. He told her Liam was a friend, and no it wasn't too much trouble. Besides, since his dad had died, the house was too big and too empty. A little noise wouldn't hurt anything, in fact it might be better for his mental health. 

Siobhan had practically fallen asleep in her food at dinner. Joshua had put her to bed and come down to see that Christopher had helped by cleaning up the table. He had put the dishes in the sink and was waiting when Joshua had returned. "Want some dessert?" Christopher shook his head and scuffed the toe of his shoe on the floor absentmindedly. "How about bed?" he asked when he saw Christopher was trying to hide a large yawn. He looked up quickly at Joshua and then nodded and Joshua saw him upstairs to a bedroom next to the one he'd put Siobhan in. 

He saw to it that Christopher brushed his teeth and such before crawling into bed. As Joshua was pulling the covers up to tuck him in, Christopher put a hand on Joshua's, stopping him. "What if I get scared?" he asked timidly. 

"There isn't any reason to be afraid, I got a night light so you can see and I'll be here if you need me." 

"There's monsters that hide under beds." 

Joshua got down on his knees and peeked under the bed. "Nothing here but some friendly dust bunnies, and they're sure to let you know if any monsters come," he responded, hiding his grin. 

"What about the closet monsters?" the little boy asked, and Joshua headed over to the closet and rummaged around inside a bit before turning back to the child. 

"Nope, all closet monsters have gone on vacation." 

"What if the boogeyman comes in the window?" asked Christopher with an exaggerated shiver. The child was enjoying this as much as Joshua was. 

Joshua checked the window. "Locked tight, so why don't you snuggle down and try to sleep and I'll leave the hall light on." 

Joshua checked on Siobhan and was about to turn away when he saw what looked like a movement. He was familiar with the movement: it was what a person's body did when they were crying silently. He headed over to the bed and clicked on the bedside lamp. "Oh, honey I'm so sorry," he said when he saw the tears streaking down her face and he drew her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him as she cried. 

Stroking Siobhan's hair, he held her close, aware that tears were trickling down his face as well. He murmured all the consoling words he could remember until her crying grew less tortured. She finally let go of him and rubbed her eyes, she looked like she was in such misery that it brought new tears to Joshua's eyes. Joshua stood and the little girl clutched his arm. "It's all right I'm not leaving," he reassured the girl, who'd obviously felt everyone was leaving her at the moment. He headed over to a trunk and rummaged around in it. 

Joshua came up with a teddy bear and came over to sit by Siobhan. "He's wonderful, what's his name?" she asked with undisguised glee. 

"I don't know, I asked him but he's being stubborn and won't tell me." Siobhan giggled. "Maybe he'll tell you?" 

"Are you sure?" she asked dubiously. 

"Well, he is kinda shy around pretty little girls, but maybe he'll whisper it to you?" he asked playfully. 

She held the bear to her ear and then smiled at him. "His name is Teddy....Teddy Doors." 

Joshua sat back rocked by what she'd said. Obviously she felt safe enough with him to honor naming the bear after him in a way. "Then you get some sleep and we'll have some fun tomorrow," he promised her. 

"Please stay!" she pleaded, the frightened little girl had returned. 

"Want to talk?" he asked. She shook her head and patted the bed next to her. Joshua drew the covers up, then settled next to her before clicking the lamp off. Somewhere along the way he nodded off, curled up next to the little girl. 

* * *

Liam slept with his head on Elisabetha's bed as he'd done for the past four nights waiting for a response from her. He dreamed he was in a place that he felt he'd never been before. It was a yard with a swing set and on the swing set were the twins. They giggled and laughed as a woman pushed them. There was something familiar about the woman, and Liam, with eyes suspiciously wet, raced over to them. He grasped her shoulders and spun her around to face him. He found Elisabetha looking up at him confused. "Liam darling what is it?" she asked placing a gentle hand on his cheek. He hugged her tightly to him. "Liam I can't breathe," she complained with a worried tone. "Are you all right, my beloved?" she asked with concern. 

"I'm just fine now," he answered swiping at the tears that had fallen despite his best efforts. 

"Liam, it's going to be all right." She took him in her arms and held him as she stroked his back, causing the tense muscles to relax. 

"I love you," he told her. 

"I wasn't aware there was any doubt." She laughed. Liam had never heard anything better as far as he was concerned. Two sets of hands tugged on his slacks. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" came a pair of gleeful voices and Liam crouched to be on level with the twins. 

"Hi guys," he said and kissed them both, not minding that the return kisses were sticky. "Where are we?" he asked. 

"The inbetween," she told him. Liam stood and noticed the kids had disappeared, along with their surroundings which had been replaced with another place. 

"The twins?!" he asked slightly panicked. 

"Liam, they weren't really the twins. They were my version of them, but now I need to talk to you. We have to make plans, my beloved, for the future." 

"Our future," he said firmly in response. 

She started and looked at him sadly. "Liam, we may not get a chance in this life to be together, but you...." 

"We'll be together, either in life or death, I don't care which," he growled. 

"Listen to me." She stopped him from turning away and took his face in her hands. "I love you more than my own life and I want to be with you more than anything, but it may not be possible. Maybe in another life it will be," she offered. 

"What'll I do without you?" he asked with tears in his voice. 

"You'll have the twins." 

"That's not enough!" he cried out angrily and pulled away. 

"Liam! Listen to me, Liam, the twins are a part of me...." 

"I'd rather have all of you. I know I'm being selfish and I adore the twins, I can't think of my life without them. I definitely can't think of my life without you in it." 

"You may think you can't handle being a single father, but you have depths in you that you haven't even begun to explore," said Elisabetha. 

"I don't want to explore them without you." 

"Oh my sweet boy, I know you've dealt with a lot of pain in your short life but you can't let the pain stop you from living. One of my favorite songs is called 'The Dance' by Garth Brooks. One of the lines goes 'I could have missed the pain, but then I would have to have missed the dance'. The dance means life, you can't have pleasure without pain. The pain let's you know how important the good stuff is. No one is guaranteed a long life of pleasure, I could live until I was a hundred and twenty, and then again I could walk off a corner and a drunk running a red light could kill me. You take what you get and make the most of it." 

"Lemonade." 

"What?" she asked, puzzled by his reference. 

"My mom used to say when life hands you lemons make lemonade. Problem is I hate lemonade." Elisabetha laughed and he joined her for a few moments before becoming solemn again. "I want to make love to you. I don't mean here or with us on opposite sides of the city. I mean I want to touch you and feel you and be able to know every inch of you." 

"I want that too! I want it so bad I can taste it, but for now we only have what we have." 

Suddenly Liam felt a force pulling at him, pulling him away from Elisabetha. "No!" he screamed as he held onto her hands and looked into her fearful eyes. Before he knew it, something yanked him away from her and into the darkness. 

Liam woke sobbing in utter grief and feeling so empty that he felt he couldn't go on. The only thing keeping him there was the twins, he knew he had to see them returned to normal and taken care of. After that, he would let himself join Elisabetha in the void. 

"Liam?" asked Lily as she placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed his shoulder. 

Liam shrugged her away. "She's gone! She's left me!" he said between wrenching sobs. He yanked away from Lily and shoved Sandoval aside as he raced from the room. 

"Liam!" yelled a concerned Sandoval as he took off after the young man. Lily was about to join him when the monitor for Elisabetha's heart flatlined. She hit the button to get the doctors then leaned over her. 

"Damn you, don't you die and leave my son soulless!" Lily hissed at her as she began CPR on Elisabetha. 

The doctors arrived moments later and took over from Lily, gently shoving her aside and finally out of the room. She took out her global intent on calling Sandoval and he returned just as she managed to get her global out of her pocket. 

"I lost him," said the implant with a look of sadness that spoke volumes about the humanity Lily had doubted existed in the man. She could see she'd been wrong, Sandoval was a man of hidden depths that offered interesting possibilities. 

"We have to find him before he does something stupid," she told him and she saw she didn't have to elaborate to Sandoval on just what she meant. Sandoval opened his global and put in an order for all Companion Agents and volunteers to be on the lookout for Liam. 

The doctor and others exited Elisabetha's room. "She's stable for the moment, but nothing human or Taelon will bring her back. It's up to her to decide whether she wants to come back." 

Lily stumbled slightly and Sandoval took hold of her shoulders, giving her the support she needed. The doctor excused himself and Lily started down the corridor. "Where are you going?" he asked her. 

"To find my son," she told him and Sandoval fell in step with her. She stopped and looked at him. 

"Our son," was all he said. They left the hospital and working together searched the city for Liam. They searched for four days without luck, except for sightings which turned out to be wrong or too late, they hadn't had any news on Liam. Finally, Sandoval, with a compassion she hadn't known he had, insisted Lily go home and get some sleep. He brought her home and followed her in as she tossed the keys on the hall table. 

"Want a drink?" Lily asked him. 

"Alcohol doesn't affect me the same as you," Sandoval responded. 

"I didn't ask if you could get drunk I asked if you wanted a drink. I could sure use one," she said as she headed into the kitchen. 

She took out two glasses and a bottle of Irish whiskey Liam had given her on her last birthday. She poured and handed one to Sandoval before taking the other and the bottle and sitting on the couch. Lily kicked off her shoes and stretched out her legs on top of the coffee table before taking a swig of her drink. "To luck," she told Sandoval before draining the rest of her drink. 

"To Liam my....our son, who's shown me there's more to life than I thought," he said in a strange tone of voice. Lily put her glass down on the table and took Sandoval's face in her hands before lowering it for a passionate kiss. He responded for a few moments before gently pulling back. "Captain, I think you're tired and should go to bed," he told her. 

"I know what I need, Ronald," she said before pouring herself another drink. 

"Captain," Sandoval said warningly as he took her glass from her. 

"Damn!" Lily threw the bottle and smashed against the wall. "Oh god no!" she cried out and stood. 

"Captain!....Lily! You're barefoot, be careful you don't cut yourself." He gently pushed her back down on the couch and went to the kitchen for the broom and dust pan. He swept up the mess into a garbage can and then set the broom and pan aside. "Let's get you to bed," he said as he offered her his hand. She looked at him for a moment before accepting it and standing up. 

"Come with me," she asked quietly. 

"Captain...." Sandoval said in a low tone. 

"I meant stay with me until I fall asleep, Sandoval. The rest we'll deal with when my senses have returned to their normal alert status." He led her to her bedroom and saw her slide under the covers before sitting on top of them. He held her as she drifted off to sleep and prayed she would never know how tempted he'd been to take her up on her offer to use her bed for something other than sleeping. 

* * *

**PART 3**

Liam sat at the bar staring down into the drink he held. He'd been trying to drink himself into oblivion and maybe with luck it would kill him so he could finally be at peace. He was a freak, something that was never meant to be and had only made others and himself miserable with his existence. Hell, he wore black and they thought it was some kind of bad boy tough guy thing. In reality it was his subconscious just making sure it was ready for a funeral, preferably his. 

Ever since he was born, he'd been responsible for Boone and Ha'gel's deaths. Beckett had had her memory erased and then he hadn't gotten there in time to save her life. Instead, she had died in his arms with his hands covered with her blood. Now his children were suffering just because they were his. Renee, Augur, Lily and Joshua were facing difficulties that were a result of knowing him. It would have been better if he'd never been born. 

"Do you really believe that?" asked a feminine voice and Liam turned to see a young woman. Blonde, almost silver hair, and blue, almost colorless, eyes sparked a memory inside him yet he couldn't quite place her. "Ayla," she said and smiled warmly at him. 

"Ayla Rayne, Derek's daughter," he said out loud as the memory returned to him of the time he'd met her. 

"Yes, and I can tell you Kincaid, maybe you weren't meant to be born into this world but it's a better place for you and those like you." Liam snorted his disbelief. "Don't believe me? You, in death, gave your mother what she'd always wanted....you. A son to be proud of and who loved her no matter what. Look, I don't have the time or inclination to do the Clarence thing," she said in a frustrated tone. 

"Clarence?" asked Liam puzzled. 

"Yeah, it's an old movie called _A Wonderful Life_. Jimmy Stewart messes up and thinks it would be better if he'd never been born. 

"Clarence, an angel, shows him what it would be like if he'd never been born. Stewart realizes that the people he cared for had a better, if not great, life when he was a part of it. He calls out to Clarence to come back and change things back. He wants to live he says and Clarence does change it all back. 

"Liam, even if you made people miserable you still made an impact on their lives. It allowed them to look at their lives and change their ways. Good or evil, you have touched people's lives and made a difference. Your mom died knowing she had a handsome, intelligent, son who made her proud. Lily and Augur were proud of their foster son, and Renee, Joshua, Street, Hayley - they all owe you their lives a number of times. I'm sure whatever suffering you may have caused them was far outweighed by the fact that thanks to you they're still here to experience life, good or bad." 

Liam rubbed his scratchy eyes and let out a sigh as he banged his glass to get the bartender's attention. 

"Liam, booze doesn't make it easier or go away. If anything it helps the pain stay and grow." 

"I'm sure there is someone willing to listen to your lecture," he snarled. 

"Hey babe, if he doesn't know a good thing you can come play with me," said a male voice slightly slurred as his hot breath blew across her ear. 

"I'm not interested," she told him. 

"Ah, don't be like that." He tossed his arm around her shoulders and drew her closer as he fondled her. 

Liam yanked Ayla away from him. "She said she wasn't interested!" Liam hissed. 

"Hero, huh? Well the only good hero is a dead one." He pulled out a switchblade and flicked it open. Before anything could be said or done the man shoved the knife into Liam's chest and he stumbled back stunned before sinking to the floor. 

"Liam!" she screamed and fell to the floor beside him. 

"Come on, babe." The man grabbed her arm but she shrugged him off. He grabbed her arm again and she turned on him, her eyes glowing white with bluish gold mixed with silver. She snarled at him like a wild animal and flung him across the room like a rag doll. He slammed into the wall hard enough to break the wall as he slid to the floor. She stalked towards him like a cat about to pounce on her prey. 

"Ayla!" called Daria from the doorway as Mara hurried over to tend to Liam. The man floated up into the air hanging there in midair like a puppet as he began to choke and turned different colors. "No!" Daria screamed and launched herself at Ayla. The girl flung out an arm before Daria reached her and Daria found herself slamming up against an invisible wall. "Ayla, please don't!" Daria pleaded. "He isn't worth it and you're too good to have to pay for killing this trash." Tthe woman was desperate to say or do anything that would reach the daughter of the woman she called sister. 

"Ayla, no!" yelled Liam as he groaned and rose gently pushing Mara aside as he stumbled towards Ayla. He crashed into the girl and screamed in agony as an electrical like current skittered across his skin. The man dropped to the ground with a thud. Ayla, her eyes full of anguish and fear, spun and sank down next to Liam. 

"Why?" she asked. 

"The world needs people like us, like you." He stroked her face and left behind a smear of blood on her cheek. "Never let the rage consume you, little angel...." He gasped out before his eyes fluttered shut. 

"Liam don't leave me!" she cried out, pressing her hands over the wound, which pumped out blood like a fountain. "It isn't working! Why isn't working!" she cried out as the tears streaked down her face. 

"Ayla?" said Mara quietly from behind the young woman. 

"Mara, do something!" she begged, grabbing the young redhead's hands with her blood soaked ones. 

"Liam!" gasped Lily as she spotted him on the floor and rushed over to his side. She placed his head in her lap and caressed his hair as she threw a pleading look up at Sandoval. He leaned down and drew the taller man up into his arms and practically dragged him over to the portal. He took a few moments, input the coordinates, during which Lily came over and took Liam's other side as she threw his limp arm over her shoulders. Ronald threw her a grateful look and finished inputting the coordinates to the nearest hospital. 

They stepped through together as Ayla stood and headed towards the portal. Daria placed a restraining hand on the girl's arm and shook her head. Mara took her arm and led her out of the bar. Calling a vortex, they disappeared from view but from the looks on their faces Ayla knew it wouldn't be good. She had lost herself and now she needed to face her judges. 

  
Ronald appeared at the hospital ER room with Lily and Liam. "We need help here!" he demanded. A nurse rushed forward as an orderly brought a gurney and laid Liam down on it. "I'm Agent Ronald Sandoval, stabilize him and call in Doctor Anita Curzon. Any and all test result will be given to me and then wiped from your system, is that understood?" He questioned in a tone that left no doubt that it was an order he expected them to obey or else. 

"Yes, sir," replied a very pale young nurse as she saw Liam's gurney into an exam room. The door closed behind them and Sandoval turned towards Lily who was staring down at a blood soaked shirt trying to pluck it away from her body. 

"I'll never get this blood out," she said with a distracted tone. 

"Sit down Captain," he told her, taking her arm gently in his. When she failed to move he tugged slightly on her arm. "Lily?" he asked, desperately afraid that he'd lost his son and her as well. Lily's face crumpled and she started to sink to the floor as she let out a wail of anguished despair. "Lily?" his voice cracked as he drew her into his arms and proceeded to rock her gently. He spoke soothingly to her as she clutched to him with a strength that made him wince in pain. Ronald stroked his cheek over her hair as he crooned quietly to her. "Liam will be all right," he told her and threw a nasty look at the orderly who was staring at them. 

They sat for what seemed like forever. He tried to reassure Lily until she finally fell into an exhausted sleep wrapped in his arms. That's when the real problem began because as long as he was dealing with Lily's demons he was fine. Now with her asleep he was left alone to deal with his own demons. That's when Ronald Sandoval did something he thought he'd never do, he prayed. Hard. 

  
Liam sat up and looked around him, suddenly all the pain was gone. The physical pain anyway. He looked around at the room, which seemed to take on an eerie quality. 

"Liam?" asked female voice said and Liam tensed as the voice struck a familiar chord in him. 

"Momma?" he whispered and turned to see Siobhan Beckett standing in front of him with a gentle smile. "Momma!" he cried and raced to her taking her into his arms as if terrified that she wasn't really there. He feared she was something his desperate imagination had cooked up to deal with his heartache. 

"Oh baby, my sweet boy, Liam," she said as he crushed her to him. A wide smile of joy spread across her face as she held him tightly to her. 

"What's going on?" he asked. 

"You're dying my beautiful little boy and I've come to stop it," she told him. 

"I want to die and then I'll be with you and Elizabetha," Liam replied. 

"No!" Siobhan exclaimed. "My beautiful grandbabies need their daddy no matter what and without you, your father will sink into the darkness. Ronald has been struggling against the darkness that's been threatening to consume his soul for so long. It's finding out that you're his son that's pulling him out of the void and back into life," said Siobhan. 

"Sandoval can take care of himself," responded Liam. 

"Perhaps. Or perhaps losing the son he just found will completely destroy him. Not to mention Lily and Augur your foster parents, or Renee, Hayley and Joshua and your other friends like Street. What of your own children, Chris and my little namesake?" 

"Lily and Augur will take great care of the twins." 

"Yes, no doubt they'll do a wonderful job, but did it make it any easier for you?" 

"What?" 

"Not being able to tell Sandoval or me that you were our baby boy?" she asked. 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

08/15/2001   
Part 2 added to 02/21/02   
Part 3 added to 04/25/02 

* * *


End file.
